Tell me you Don't love me
by SuitUpAwesome
Summary: Will and emma get into a fight Rubbish Summary R
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is for nicola her amazing idea made me write this enjoy!

**"****Will we need to talk" Emma Said angrilly barging through office with her fists closed**

**"Hey em just gives us a second " He responded finshing the last page of his book "Done" Will smiled looking up at her**

**"WILL!" **

**"Jeez em" Will said getting up out of his seat "Whats up with you"**

**"I was right you are a slut" Will looked confussed by her words "you get with every girl thats comes into the picture,Terri me shelby april holly!"**

**"Whoa whoa this is about holly isn't it? will asked smirking**

**" Yea it is actually suprize you get with her , She sure is beautiful" Emma said with a bit of dissapointment in her tone**

**"Ok first emma were dating thats all and second of all I think your jealous"**

**"What"**

**"Yea I honestly think you are, Yea so were dating but theres only one girl in the whole world I love emma and thats you, I'll will never change at all"**

**"I don't care" Emma shouted**

**"Then why do you have a probelm with me and holly ? Do you still have feelings for me ?**

**the real answear was yes but emma couldn't do it , She loved will so much but she did care for carl at least thats what she thought**

**"I-I-I" Emma couldn't give him an answear**

**"Okay emma just tell me that you don't love me then" Will said getting fustrated**

**"I can't" Emma said looking at him**

**Will raised his head "What do you just say?"**

**"I love you Will" Emma said in a half sob**

**"I love you emma " Will beamed pulling her in for a hug **

**But they had no idea who was listening **

Will I continue ? review! no flames please!


	2. Chapter Dos

**They stood there head agaisnt head, Joy both in their eyes**

**"Sorry I shouted at you" Emma Laughed "I guess I was jealous"**

**Will Chuckled "Hey It's okay, Sorry for making you feel that way" He smiled warmly**

**They pulled away from the comforting hug just when Holly entered**

**"Hi will" Holly said slightly angry about the conversation she just heard**

**Both Will and Emma jumped out of their skin**

**"Ohh Hi Holly" Will Said**

**Holly looked at Emma , Emma looked at Will , Continuous looks around the room Holly broke the slience**

**"Ready for our date" Holly said flirty kissing him full on the lips**

**Will retreated knowing that emma was in the room **

**Emma which a tear in her eye ran out of the room**

**Holly smirked "Forget the red , Lets go" Unbuttoning his shirt**

**"No! Will said raising his voice "Im sorry holly but my hearts somewhere else"**

**Will ran as fast as he could out the door to the parking lot , He looked around for emma's car "Shit" he said running his hand through his hair**

**"Will" He turned around**

**"Em" He walked towards her**

**He cupped her check with one hand on her waist and kissed her and Emma threw her arms around his neck and returned the kiss with even more passion **


	3. Chapter Tres

Yo Yo soooo here yall go :D

Please Review

No Haters!

**Emma Moaned as they pulled apart "Hmmm will?" **

**"Yea Em" **

**"I Love You so much " She laughed **

**"I love you so much too " He returned a laugh**

**"Em " he began shyly "Will you give a second chance" He asked**

**"Is that a trick question" She giggled **

**Will looked confuesed**

**"Yea, of course I will" She kissed him on the cheeck**

**"What about Carl and stuff" Will said Concerned**

**"We spilt a month ago" She smiled it brought her back to the memory and it wasn't a good one !**

_"emma what do you mean " carl raised his voice_

_"Sorry Carl but Im madly in love in with will" Emma said looking down at her shoes_

_"This is a fucking joke " Carl crused_

_"CARL! what your lanugue" Emma said getting upset_

_"NO YOUR A FUCKING BITCH! get out of my life go on get out of my life!" Carl replied picking up a chair and smashing it against the wall_

_"Carl"_

_"OUT" he forced_

**"How he take it " Will asked with his arms still around her waist**

**"Um, Not so Good" she said with a fake smile**

**"He didn't hurt you did he " Will asked curiosly**

**"Oh no no" She said making sure he didn't get the wrong picture "Just a chair"**

**she grinned , she loved when he cared so much**

**He smirked leaning in for a kiss **

**She stopped him with her hand**

**"Hey what was that for" He chuckled**

**"were at school remember, in the parking lot ! **

**" Ohh I completely forgot " Will said "I was concertrating on something else" He flirted getting closer**

**"Your pushing it William" She said cheekly walking off**

**"You drive me crazy" Will smiled as he followed her **


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys sorry this is late i was sick all week :(

**"Em" **

**"Yeah will" Emma said as they entered her office**

**"Do you um want go out tonight , Like on date ?**

**"I'd love that " She smiled **

**"Okay awesome" He grinned "I better get to glee"**

**"Oh Yeah no probelm see you tonight , yours at 7 ? She Cackled**

**"Sounds wonderful" He beamed while placing a kiss to her cheek**

**Later on at glee**

**"Hey guys" Will Said cheerfuly "So Today I'm gonna let you guys choose the theme for this week aswell as the songs, Rap, Country whatever you want" Will explained**

**"Well someones a happy camper today" Mercades whispered **

**"He clearly got back with ms p" Quinn Replied**

**"No joke the dudes got it hard " Puck laughed**

**"Mr Schue did you win the lottery or something" Quinn smirked**

**Will chuckled "No actually something just happened thats all" He responded and started daydreaming about Emma again**

**he honestly couldn't get her out of mind Its like this angel had come down and pulled me out of his funk , He didn't even have the word to describe it**

"**You mean that you got back with ms p right? Tina asked**

"**Yeah" Will responded blushing while hearing a lot of "aww"'s and "Your so cute together" and got even redder**


End file.
